


Absent Night

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute jethan moments, Ends where jethan are introduced in canon, F/M, Gen, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jackson and ethan and isaac are friends, Lots of dead ocs, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, My explanation of why jackson and ethan are looking for missing omegas in 6x17, Past Isaac Lahey/Allison Argent - Freeform, The Mahealahey arc of this is sad., Tragic but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: My version of the events that lead Jackson and Ethan to start tracking other omegas in Europe. As well as an explaination of why Isaac didn't come back since he was far more loyal to the pack and Beacon Hills than Jackson or Ethan.





	Absent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to post something while I wait for the west coast airing of the series finale so I decided to finish the first chapter of this and share it earlier than intended.

Jackson meets Ethan because he ditched school with Sebastian and Nur in order to go to Disneyland Paris. That’s not  _ when _ he meets him, mind you, but it’s definitely  _ how _ , because he meets Ethan Pryor through Isaac Lahey and that’s the first time he sees Isaac Lahey since being involuntarily moved to the United Kingdom.

 

When Jackson sees Isaac again for the first time, he was with Chris Argent in line at the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour in the Main Street, U.S.A. part of the Main Park of Disneyland Paris. If Jackson hadn’t known them from Beacon Hills he would have assumed they were just another typical American father and son duo on vacation in France. Unfortunately Jackson did know them, and he knew that Isaac is not related to Chris at all. He also knew there must be some reason Isaac Lahey, teenage werewolf, was getting ice cream with a known werewolf hunter in an amusement park in France...and where is Allison if her dad is here? Maybe she’s in the bathroom or something. 

 

“You okay Jackie-boy?” Sebastian teases, “See something that catches your eye...or should I say, some _ one _ ?”

 

_ Really?  _ Jackson can’t help but question his friend’s sanity even though, logically, he knows that he’s been staring at Isaac and Argent longer than is socially acceptable. Still... really? Him and Lahey? That’s, like, fifty shades of guilt-complex too many for Jackson to be comfortable. 

 

“He’s a looker.” Nur decides, as if her approval was what Jackson had been waiting on before responding instead of just being completely thrown off by the idea of being attracted to Isaac Lahey, “If you’re into the tall, pale, emotionally damaged type.” 

 

“You both are reading too much into it. He just looks like someone I used to know. That’s all…” Jackson rolled his eyes as they headed towards Frontierland and away from Lahey and his gunslinging babysitter, adding almost as an afterthought, “and that ‘someone’ wasn’t exactly someone I’ve considered dating.” 

 

“Who mentioned dating?” Sebastian St Adrienne, Jackson decided as he somehow refrained from bitch-slapping the smirk off the guy's face, was the literal worst friend he could ever have hoped for.

 

“C’mon.” The literal worst friend ever continued playfully, “ Mr. American Jock type...total player. You tellin’ me you've never had a one night stand?”

 

“Jackie-boy’s too classy for that rubbish.” Nur insisted in a tone that said she didn't really believe he was. 

 

“Devils, the both of you.” They laughed. 

 

That was the thing with Nur and Sebastian, they were both incredibly and horrifyingly normal. They were also very, very human. So much so that they thought that ditching school for Disneyland Paris was some kind of adventure. After living in Beacon Hills as a Kanima-turned-Werewolf, ditching school for anything short of a supernatural showdown was blissfully mundane and, at times, painstakingly unexciting. 

 

He saw Isaac Lahey and Chris Argent two more times that day, without Allison turning up ever. On one hand Jackson knows the likelihood of her being in the bathroom every time that he sees them...on the other hand he's in denial of the fact that anyone would have died without Danny thinking to tell him over Skype….not that they Skype nowadays, not like they did over the summer. It still was an hour a week though, so Danny would have thought to tell him. Maybe she's just off doing something else...maybe she's fighting some supernatural battle in Beacon Hills...while her dad and Isaac Lahey are in line for Indiana Jones in France. 

 

Jackson tries not to dwell on it as Nur grabs himself and Sebastian by their wrists and drags them to a crepe stand before getting in line themselves. They end up only a little behind Lahey. Who must've caught a whiff of Jackson finally because he elbows Argent and calls Jackson, Nur and Sebastian over to them. 

 

People were a bit pissed but Isaac smiled, intentionally oblivious to the dirty looks they're getting. Jackson thinks back to Beacon Hills and lacrosse and vaguely remembers that look of false confusion gracing Lahey's face before. It makes him homesick for Beacon Hills in a way Danny's weekly Skype call never managed to despite Danny's best efforts. 

 

Jackson doesn't ask about Allison because he doesn't have to. Isaac explains things without prompting after Nur asks how he knew Jackson. It's a watered down version and Jackson everyone from Beacon Hills knows that. For Nur and Sebastian it's captivating enough in the mundane human-friendly version to make them both show an uncharacteristic level of emotion and empathy as the group make their way through the line for the ride. For Jackson it seems hollow mostly because he's sure the real version of events is so much more horrific and dignified. At least he hopes so, Allison had been a particularly dignified girl in life. 

 

After a couple hours Jackson has Isaac's number and Nur and Sebastian have both gone home because they don't want to get caught having ditched school for the amusement park. Jackson texts Isaac his number and promises to hang out again soon before heading home himself. 

 

He's actually not that late getting home and manages to blame it on the London traffic. 

It's about two months later and Isaac is a regular in his notifications. In part from their late night texting but mostly because Isaac has an instagram that's predominately pastries and fashion. Isaac has surprisingly good taste in both now that he can afford to buy whatever he wants so Jackson actually tends to like and comment on his posts. 

 

So as Jackson's laying in bed scrolling though his phone instead of doing his homework and waiting for his now bi-weekly chats with Danny (who now seemed much more interested in talking after the first Jackson mentioned running into Isaac), he isn't surprised when he sees a new post from instagram user  _ iLahey14 _ . He is, however, surprised to see that Isaac had someone else tagged in the post. 

 

The photo is an aesthetic shot of a guy wearing a leather jacket and a stylish pair of boots leaning against a Kawasaki that isn't even on the market yet and is looking into the distance, either unaware of Isaac and his camera or pretending to be for the sake of the photo. 

  
  


_ Bonjour to an old acquaintance! Surprised to get a visit from @ _ **_PryorTwin_Ethan_ ** _ and his vast collection of leather jackets that I'm totally not going to steal.   _

  
  
Jackson mentally awarded about a million points to Isaac for another flawless half-lit silhouette shot from the Eiffel Tower and sent off a quick couple text messages to his fellow former Cyclone that he would be embarrassed about in the morning but would turn out to be the best decision he'd ever made.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) There is an image I made on a fake text app of exactly the text messages Jackson sends to Isaac that he finds embarrassing in the morning. 
> 
> 2) Yes I chose Ethans last name just to make a prior/Pryor pun of his instagram username.
> 
> 3) I do have faceclaims/casting headcanons in mind for all of my named ocs. 
> 
> 4) if you want me to add the image of the text messages or have me add the faceclaim/casting headcanons in the notes for the chapter their introduced please let me know and I will definately will add them in.


End file.
